<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I Haven't Thought Out A Title Yet by GinnyRiver</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22964107">I Haven't Thought Out A Title Yet</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GinnyRiver/pseuds/GinnyRiver'>GinnyRiver</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Abuse, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 13:15:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,280</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22964107</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GinnyRiver/pseuds/GinnyRiver</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>somehow I can't edit any tags except for those self-contained here. The tags include Needle and Thread, Bleeding, Fingering, HORRIBLE AND PAINFUL.<br/>A meaningless record.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ramsay Bolton/Reek</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I Haven't Thought Out A Title Yet</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>拉姆斯 波顿今天的心情差到了极点。北境的其他领主——或者是领主派来的小兔崽子们，光是知道那些狗屁贵族不愿意挪动他们肥大的屁股来见他，而是随便派了个继承人就足以使他愤怒——完全没有给予他，拉姆斯 波顿，波顿大人的正统继承人，将来的北境守护，应得的尊重。瞧瞧他们！白港的肥猪把吃的当做妓女疼爱，那个小破地方来的女人则从一开始就在敷衍他，更今他烦躁的是他不得不陪着笑脸，努力在肥猪等待下一道菜的间隙和他谈些正事。他需要找点什么发泄一下，不要女人，婊子们身上只要有淤青就会开始哭，而他现在最烦的就是多余的噪音。不，一点声音都不要。私生子捏紧拳头，狠狠捶打桌面。</p><p> </p><p>“狗！”</p><p> </p><p>几乎是片刻的功夫，一个瘦小的生物就半爬着跪在了门口。太快了，快得他没办法用他耽误了时间实行惩罚。上次他就是这么做的，臭佬只是晚来了几秒，他就剥下了他脚背刚刚的皮肤。“错不在你，好孩子。我只是要让你的脚长点记性。”拉姆斯还记得臭佬是怎样蜷成一个球，抓着自己的脚踝苦苦哀求他，当时他觉得那样很好玩儿，所以让臭佬不断地求饶，让他以为只要自己的嘴比抹了蜜还甜就能免遭痛苦，可有什么事是老爷能保证的呢？最后，拉姆斯让达蒙和本摁住他，动了手。“这是因为你说的都是谎言，嘴巴犯的错只好让脚来承担。”他没掌掴他，因为他还想听那张嘴多说些漂亮话。</p><p> </p><p>而今天，老爷需要安静。</p><p> </p><p>“达蒙，把艾莉亚夫人的针线盒拿来。不，把她一起叫过来。”他没有对臭佬直接动刀子，灵感现在还没来，剥皮是门学问，需要一点点开始。在这期间，艾莉亚会为他做好准备工作。</p><p> </p><p>“我亲爱的夫人。”拉姆斯又一次拿出了和领主攀谈的语气，“你瞧，我的狗老是会在半夜吠叫，狗都是这幅德行，我教育了多少次也没用。”他说着，开始像个最擅长针线活的贵妇人一样在女人的针线篮里挑选合适的工具，“所以，我想或许你会有办法。女人总是对小动物有天生的亲和力，是不是？”一根银针和暗红色的毛线，足够了。</p><p> </p><p>“我希望你把他的嘴缝起来，我现在要给肥猪写封信，希望我写完时你已经做好你的工作，美丽的艾莉亚夫人。”他将工具塞进女孩手中，留意到女孩的手正抖得像筛糠，她快哭了，而游戏这才开始变得有趣呢。拉姆斯走出房间时踹了脚老实趴在门口的破布条，男人因此向房内挪了几分。今天他格外懂得察言观色，在拉姆斯宣布游戏规则时识趣地保持沉默。</p><p> </p><p>————</p><p> </p><p>“感谢你付出的劳动，我的好妻子。”野种低头吻了吻女孩的脸颊，十分享受自己给她带来的恐惧，“你可以走了。”</p><p> </p><p>打发走女人，拉姆斯才觉得自己可以慢慢开始。他轻轻捏住宠物的下颚，欣赏着妻子的杰作。伤口还在流血，臭佬在努力控制不啜泣。在以往，他的克制会换来他的夸奖，现在却只能让他分外恼火。</p><p> </p><p>“这就是你学到的？像个娘们一样抽抽搭搭？”他撕开臭佬身上的布条，手指用力按压他的每一处伤口。新的，旧的，刀伤，烙痕，他的宠物身上没有一块完整的皮肉，但他却觉得还不够。他总觉得缺少些什么，但又说不上问题出在哪。</p><p> </p><p>“我想知道，你那颗蠢脑子里到底在想什么。”他开始动手抠破那些硬痂，把它们当成女人的屄，手指只顾用力向他的肉里深入。臭佬疼得发抖，翁动的嘴唇几乎要把线撑开，而这样只会给他带来双倍的痛苦。</p><p> </p><p>“你并不总是忠诚，我知道。”拉姆斯觉得用手不够过瘾，他的手指粗得没法插进肉里，而他最讨厌那种被阻隔的感觉。他换了一把小刀，旋转着将它捅进男人的腹部，“喔，这是什么？我好像戳到了你的骨头。我真抱歉。”他的语气中全无抱歉之意，甚至用刀尖顶了顶那根肋骨，白眼珠瞧向自己的玩具——已经昏过去了，这样太便宜他了。</p><p> </p><p>“达蒙，我们的小狗睡着了。去给他敷点药。”</p><p> </p><p>“用盐。”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>